La lluvia que cae en primavera
by Elenear28
Summary: Las cosas entre nosotros habían comenzado en un día de lluvia. Por eso se sentía bien el hecho de que aquel día, tal vez el más importante de nuestras vidas, estuviera lloviendo de nuevo. Regalo de cumpleaños (con retraso!) para Siri Tzi 87


**Disclaimer: Panem, Katniss, Peeta y todos los demás son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Siri Tzi 87.**

* * *

 **La lluvia que cae en primavera**

Llovía.

Tal vez, si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, habría considerado la lluvia como una mala señal. Todos querían un sol radiante el día de su boda y, definitivamente, nadie se esperaba un día tan gris en plena primavera, sin embargo, para mí, la lluvia tenía un significado distinto.

El día en que había tenido mi primer contacto —o algo así— con Katniss, también había llovido.

Lo cierto era que me gustaba la lluvia. Aún y cuando la situación en ese momento, cuando nuestros nombres aún no habíamos entrado a la Cosecha, era desesperante, con los huesos de su rostro sobresaliendo por debajo de su piel y las ojeras violáceas marcadas como tatuajes, recordaba ese día con cierto cariño, aún y cuando no le deseaba a nadie el calvario que había vivido antes.

Yo había sido testigo de su deterioro. Nadie parecía darse cuenta en realidad, excepto yo. Yo sí que lo notaba.

Al principio las cosas estuvieron bien. Hay una especie de seguro para los mineros que protege a tu familia durante unas cuantas semanas cuando los riesgos que conlleva el trabajo te pasan la factura. Se supone que es tiempo suficiente para que el adulto que queda en casa se encargue de conseguir un empleo, pero creo que yo fui capaz de darme cuenta del día exacto en que el dinero de la familia de Katniss llegó a su fin.

El primer día ella se sentó en su mesa de siempre, con Madge Undersee al otro lado, ambas con la vista clavada en la bolsa con su almuerzo. Madge sacó una manzana y un emparedado de un pan que reconocí de inmediato. Era un pan esponjoso y blanco, cubierto con semillas de sésamo. En medio de dos rebanadas se encontraba un pedazo de jamón que la mayoría de nuestras familias no podían permitirse ni siquiera para Año Nuevo. Katniss dirigió una rápida mirada al almuerzo de su compañera de mesa antes de convertir sus labios en una fina línea y concentrarse en su propio paquete.

De la bolsa de papel, arrugada y ligeramente humedecida, ella sacó un viejo termo metálico con una fina capa de óxido encima. Comprobó que estuviera bien cerrado y luego lo agitó, del mismo modo en que papá revolvía la leche con una cucharada de chocolate en polvo que se permitía darnos a mí y a mis hermanos por nuestro cumpleaños… a veces… cuando la panadería iba lo suficientemente bien y mamá daba su permiso.

No tengo idea de que se ocultaba en el termo en aquel entonces y, desde mi propia mesa, mientras me llevaba los pedazos de pan rancio a la boca, esperé pacientemente a que ella sacara el resto de su almuerzo, pues nunca parecía cansarme de saber un poco más sobre Katniss. Me enloquecía la posibilidad de conocerla mejor, quería saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no y la comida, un tema que me sentía capaz de entender, siempre fue uno de mis favoritos.

No sacó nada más. Se limitó a beber lentamente de su termo, arrugando la nariz de vez en cuando conforme el líquido pasaba por su garganta. Mis pies picaban, exigiéndome levantarme y compartir con ella el pan que aún quedaba en mi bolsa, sin embargo, dentro de mi cabeza infantil, aquellos pedazos de pan duro parecía indignos de ella.

No conseguí moverme ni un centímetro y, unos minutos después, cuando la campana sonó, traté de convencerme de que eso era lo mejor.

Los días se convirtieron en una rutina. Cada vez que llegaba la hora del almuerzo la veía sacar el termo de la misma bolsa y beber lentamente, como si con ello consiguiera que lo que fuera que la estuviera alimentando le sustentara un poco más.

No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Sus mejillas se volvieron más afiladas y su barbilla describía un ángulo agudo que resultaba casi doloroso. Su mirada gris se fue apagando un poco más cada día. La curva de sus labios se invirtió poco a poco, hasta que la ligera sonrisa que solía acompañarla cuando su padre aún vivía se convirtió en un puchero que yo estaba seguro de que ella odiaba.

Cada día volvía a sentir la misma necesidad, casi insoportable, de levantarme de mi lugar y compartir con ella lo poco que tenía para darle, sin embargo la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era orgullosa y que jamás me perdonaría una acción que la hiciera parecer débil.

Así que cada día me mantenía en mi lugar.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando todo colapsó. En el Distrito Doce sabemos mucho sobre el hambre, pero siempre resulta difícil precisar cuánto tiempo son capaces de sobrevivir las personas cuando no tienen nada que comer.

El día de la lluvia primero la vi por la ventana, desde la habitación que compartía con uno de mis hermanos mayores en el segundo piso. Afuera llovía, la nieve casi había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por una lluvia helada que hacía que yo me sintiera agradecido por el agradable calor que desprendían los hornos de la panadería. Pero no podía compartir el calor con ella, que ahora vagaba por las calles sosteniendo entre sus manos lo que parecía una prenda diminuta, un pijama de bebé tal vez.

Katniss caminaba a trompicones, como si el balance le estuviera fallando, del mismo modo en que le pasaba al viejo Cray cuando volvía del Quemador después de haber bebido el licor de Ripper. La vi registrar los basureros de la verdulería a unos cuantos metros de distancia y observar con desesperanza el interior de los contenedores de metal.

La lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Ella traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero de color café oscuro que le quedaba demasiado grande y yo tenía vagos recuerdos de su padre usándola también. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto que la prenda que tenía en sus manos se cayó al suelo, aterrizando en un charco lleno de agua sucia. Su mirada se mantuvo sobre la ropa por unos segundos, pero no hizo ademán de agacharse para recogerla.

El ambiente era deprimente. Los arriates sin plantar se habían llenado de barro, a la espera del verano. En la casa de enfrente, un perro empapado se encontraba atado a un poste, después de horas y horas de gemir, se había dado por vencido y ahora se encontraba hundido y derrotado en el lodo.

La vi cruzar la calle y probar suerte en la basura de la carnicería. ¿Qué esperaba ella encontrar ahí? No habría nada en buen estado, nadie tiraba la comida en el distrito. Luego recordé que los cubos habían sido vaciados un par de horas atrás, antes de que comenzara la lluvia. No habría nada. Punto.

El olor a pan recién horneado se coló en la habitación haciéndome levantar la cabeza. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde la última vez que había comido y mis tripas se retorcieron dolorosamente. ¿Cuánto más doloroso resultaría para Katnis que llevaba días sin comer bien? Abajo, sobre la calle, el aroma pareció alcanzarla a ella también. Levantó la cabeza como un perro que ha encontrado una presa y sus ojos grises se dirigieron hacia la panadería. Se mantuvo en esa postura durante ochenta y seis segundos completos. Los conté. Y entonces la realidad pareció golpearla y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a nuestros contenedores y la vi dar cinco dolorosos pasos hacia ellos.

Sabía lo que encontraría ahí: absolutamente nada. De alguna manera me sentía incapaz de presenciar su decepción. Mis piernas se dirigieron por voluntad propia escaleras abajo y mi entrada a la cocina coincidió con el momento en que mi madre se percataba de la intrusa en nuestro patio trasero.

Me moví por detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a gritarle a Katniss. Sus palabras, aún hoy, más de diez años más tarde, aún parecen agujerear mis oídos. Palabras crueles y amenazantes que Katniss ni siquiera parecía comprender bien mientras la tapa del contenedor permanecía en su mano. Me acerqué un paso y sus ojos entonces hicieron contacto con los míos mientras ella devolvía la tapa a su sitio.

Mi madre entró a la panadería, aun rumiando media docena de palabras malsonantes. No fui yo quien apartó la mirada ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Era la primera vez que podía verla directamente a los ojos. Cuando ella rompió el contacto sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos. La vi alejarse, pasando por detrás del encierro del cerdo y apoyando su espalda en un viejo manzano.

Sus rodillas cedieron y ella se dejó caer sobre las raíces del árbol, seguramente haciéndose daño en el proceso. Sus ojos se cerraron como si ya no fuera capaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo y a mí me aterró la posibilidad de que nunca más volviera abrirlos.

Una alarma sonó dentro de la cocina, anunciando que el tiempo de cocción del pan se había acabado.

—Peeta. El pan. Ahora.

Mi madre ahorraba tanto sus palabras como todo lo demás. Era en parte gracias a ella que mi familia había conseguido mantenerse a flote por tanto tiempo. Papá era, según sus palabras, un blando al que le gustaba regalar tanto como fuera posible.

No me moví de mi lugar.

—¡PEETA!

Mis pies se arrastraron por el suelo mientras empujaba la puerta. Mis manos se cerraron alrededor de los guantes que colgaban de la pared y mis dedos agradecieron la calidez de la tela cuando me los puse.

Había seis barras de pan en la bandeja dentro del horno. Era un pan bueno, sustancioso, salpicado de pasas y nueces. El tipo de pan que, si se vendía, se encargaría de alimentarnos a los cinco por un día. Mis dedos enguantados se cerraron alrededor de la bandeja mientras mi cabeza recordaba los ojos de Katniss cerrándose. La imaginé ahí afuera, helada hasta los huesos, demasiado cansada como para levantarse. Mis manos temblaron.

Aún hoy no estoy seguro de si fue una decisión consciente o no. La bandeja se inclinó hacia un lado cuando doblé el brazo, como si pesara demasiado para mí. Podía dar esa excusa. Era una bandeja demasiado pesada para un chico de casi doce años. Pude haberla enderezado de haber querido, pero, desde las llamas, el rostro de Katniss me observaba. Primero cayó una, y pensé que era suficiente, pero entonces recordé a su hermana pequeña y a su madre.

No, no lo era.

Mi codo se dobló, haciendo caer una segunda barra sobre el fuego.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sonreír. Primero vino el grito furioso y, un segundo más tarde, uno de los rodillos de amasar galletas me golpeó el costado del rostro, dejándome momentáneamente ciego.

Me dolió, pero dentro de mí sabía que había valido la pena. Mi madre jamás se atrevería a vender un pan de mala calidad, no importaba si había gente dispuesta a pagar por él. Sentía una punzada ardiente bajo el ojo, ahí donde empezaba a salirme un verdugón. Mi madre sacó el pan, ahora ligeramente ennnegrecido, del fuego y lo empujó con violencia en mis brazos. Estaba tan caliente que quemaba un poco.

Un segundo después era empujado hacia afuera. Mis zapatos hacían un extraño sonido de succión cuando caminaba en el lodo.

Katniss seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco y los ojos cerrados. No me acerqué demasiado, pues no quería que mi madre se diera cuenta de la treta. Los ojos grises se abrieron un poco y pasaron de mi rostro a las dos grandes barras de pan que traía entre los brazos.

Aún llovía. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi nariz y bajaban por mis mejillas mientras yo arrastraba los pies por el lodo, intentando mirar hacia todas partes menos hacia el árbol.

— ¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! —chillaba mamá — ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!

Eso era discutible, pero caminé hacia la porqueriza y empecé a arrancar las partes quemadas y a arrojarlas al comedero mientras deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, que mamá volviera al interior de la panadería para poder darle el pan a Katniss. Pasó un segundo, un minuto o una hora hasta que empezó a sonar la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y mamá desapareció en el interior de la panadería para atender a un cliente.

Sentía la mirada de Katniss sobre el rostro y deseaba, desesperadamente, poder voltearme y verla a ella también, pero me aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que mi madre volviera para comprobar que había terminado de alimentar a los cerdos.

La lluvia refrescaba ligeramente el golpe en mi mejilla.

Notaba el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en mi garganta. Cuando no pude soportar más la zozobra, giré el cuello para comprobar que no hubiera moros en la costa y después, sin dejar de observar al cerdo, tiré uno de los panes en su dirección. No era particularmente bueno lanzando y escuché como el pan aterrizaba sobre la tierra blanda. No podía arriesgarme a acercarme más a ella y entregárselos directamente. Temía que, si me atrapaban, mi madre acabara tomándosela con Katniss y luego estaba, por supuesto, la posibilidad muy real de que ella me rechazara. Lancé la segunda barra y, acto seguido, volvía la panadería arrastrando los pies sobre el lodo. Cerré la puerta con fuerza para que mi madre se enterara de que había acabado y no fuera a salir para comprobarlo y subí apresuradamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación para comprobar que Katniss tomara el pan.

Cuando llegué a la ventana ella seguía en su lugar, con los ojos clavados en el pan. Su mirada parecía algo vidriosa. Entonces reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre el pan, metiéndolo debajo de su camisa y tapándolo con la chaqueta de su padre. Se alejó corriendo sin ver atrás y yo me sentí mucho más ligero de lo que me había sentido en días.

Me quité la ropa sucia, me puse el pijama y me metí bajo las sábanas. Más tarde, cuando nos llamaron a cenar, fingí estar dormido, como si de alguna manera mi ausencia en la cena pudiera compensar el pan, en perfecto estado, que había tomado para Katniss.

Jamás en la vida llamaría a mi acto un desperdicio, pero estaba seguro de que algunas personas no se mostrarían conformes conmigo. Mi estómago se retorció por horas mientras lograba conciliar el sueño.

Cuando amaneció, fue como si la primavera hubiera llegado de la noche a la mañana al distrito. El aire tenía un aroma dulce y cálido y los nubarrones grises habían sido reemplazados por unas cositas blancas y esponjosas.

Mi padre recorrió el verdugón con los dedos y meneó la cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Mi mejilla estaba hinchada y el ojo se había puesto morado.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó él y yo agité la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté con suavidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me preocupó que no bajaras a cenar anoche.

—No tenía hambre.

Por su mirada, sé que no me creyó, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Llegué temprano a la escuela y, faltando unos minutos para que iniciara la clase, Katniss pasó junto a mí.

Mantuve mi rostro cuidadosamente libre de expresión mientras ella miraba curiosa en mi dirección, tomando nota, posiblemente, de mis heridas. Mis amigos me hablaban sin prestar atención a la chica de la Veta que se sentaba dos asientos hacia la derecha y uno hacia atrás.

Conseguí mantener a raya mi deseo de verla hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, cuando ella fue a recoger a su hermana pequeña y no pude evitar observarla desde el otro lado del patio. Sus ojos grises se alzaron en el momento preciso y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, por segunda vez en nuestras vidas.

Fue tan impactante que tuve que desviar la vista de inmediato, mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse. Conté mentalmente hasta diez antes de volver a lanzar una mirada furtiva en su dirección. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en la grama y su rostro se iluminó como si la luz de una estrella se hubiera quedado atrapada en su interior. Se arrodilló y tomó algo del suelo. Un destello de un cálido amarillo brillaba en su mano mientras su hermana pequeña murmuraba algo.

¿Una flor? Parpadeé, tratando de encontrarle forma a lo que tenía en sus manos.

Un diente de león.

No fue hasta hace unos cuantos meses que comprendí el significado que ese día había tenido para ella y tuvieron que pasar casi cinco años antes de que conseguí reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle, posiblemente en las que eran las peores circunstancias del mundo, dentro del tren que nos llevaría a nuestra primera edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

Ahora llueve de nuevo, con la misma intensidad que aquel primer día. Ninguno de los edificios de aquel entonces continúa en pie y, mientras observo el alegre crepitar del fuego dentro del horno, me pregunto si de haber sido un poco más valiente aquel día las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

Un recuerdo contaminado por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas amenaza con apoderarse de mi mente y yo cierro los ojos y me sujeto de una silla mientras pasa. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y veo que el pan ha adoptado un suave color dorado, decido sacarlo porque no quiero que se cocine demasiado antes de que llegue el gran momento. Envuelvo la barra, idéntica a la que se quemó aquel día, en un pañuelo de tela y lo aprieto contra mi pecho. Su calor resulta reconfortante.

Apago el horno y tomo un paraguas, nuevo como casi todo lo demás, de la entrada de la panadería reconstruida. Mi corazón late rápidamente mientras cruzo la plaza a largas zancadas, con el pan resguardado bajo mi abrigo, rumbo a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Ahora todas las casas están ocupadas. Fueron las casas en donde el distrito recibió a las personas que decidieron volver desde el Trece.

A pesar de la lluvia, se puede respirar el ambiente festivo que exuda el distrito. La gente me saluda al pasar y un par de hombres y mujeres comparten miradas cómplices o me guiñan un ojo al pasar, como si todos compartiéramos un secreto.

Cuando llego a casa, Katniss está esperándome junto a la puerta. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y trae un vestido de color verde bosque, una de las últimas creaciones de Cinna antes de morir. Se ve preciosa.

—¿Lo tienes? —pregunta mientras se para sobre la punta de sus pies para besarme. Sonrío contra su boca.

—¿Tú que crees?

—¿Crees que sea mala suerte hacer las cosas al revés? —pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

Me echo a reír.

—Técnicamente no lo haremos al revés, después de todo vamos a tostar el pan de nuevo cuando estén aquí todos los demás ¿no?

—Ya, pero quería que la primera vez estuviéramos solo tú y yo ¿sabes?

La tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí para besarla de nuevo.

—Puedes tener todo lo que quieras, Katniss.

Una sonrisa curva sus labios hacia arriba.

—Está caliente— susurra cuando me aparto, colocando su mano sobre el hatillo con el pan.

—¿Está todo listo? —ella asiente y saca el pan del interior del abrigo, lo coloca sobre la encimera y alcanza un cuchillo. Yo deshago el nudo y dejo el pan a la vista.

—¡Oh! —hay un repiqueteo metálico cuando el cuchillo se cae al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto girándome automáticamente para comprobar que no se ha hecho daño.

Ella tiene los ojos cubiertos de humedad y muy abiertos. Cuando asiente, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

—¡Hey! —digo mientras me acerco a ella y limpio la humedad con mi pulgar— ¿por qué lloras?

Ella agita la cabeza y esconde el rostro en mi pecho.

—¿Katniss?

—Te acordaste— suelta en un susurro, casi demasiado bajo como para escucharlo.

—¿De qué?

—Del pan.

Una sonrisa se abre paso por mi rostro y a pesar de que sé a qué se refiere, una parte de mí, la que aún no puede creer que ella haya respondido "real" el día en que le pregunté que si me amaba, se muere por oírselo decir:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella no cae en la trampa y me golpea el pecho con suavidad mientras se limpia los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Luego, tomándome por sorpresa, me rodea el torso con las manos y se abraza a mi cintura, apoyando la frente sobre mi hombro.

—De nuestro pan…

La beso en la frente, con devoción, delineo sus cejas con los labios y deposito un suave beso sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Por supuesto que lo recordé— susurro en su oído antes de inclinarme para juntar el cuchillo. Lo limpio con una de las esquinas del pañuelo y luego lo corto en rodajas. Katniss me pasa una bandeja plateada y ambos ponemos, en silencio, el pan sobre ella—. ¿Estás lista?

Cuando asiente, no hay asomo de duda en sus ojos. Sujeta el otro extremo de la bandeja con una de sus pequeñas manos y camina a mi lado hasta llegar a la chimenea, donde crepita el fuego que ella se ha encargado de encender.

Colocamos la bandeja sobre la rejilla que hemos instalado para esto y ambos suspiramos al unísono cuando las rebanadas de pan empiezan a tostarse.

El momento resulta absolutamente perfecto, con las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el techo y rebotando en los cristales.

—Creerás que estoy loca, pero me alegra que esté lloviendo.

Me río.

—Creo que así era justamente como tenía que acabar ¿no crees? —pregunta mientras busco su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y ambos nos arrodillamos para ver el pan tostarse.

—Te equivocas— le digo mientras me inclino hacia un lado para besarla de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta con sorpresa.

—Yo también creo que es perfecto— aclaro rápidamente—, pero te equivocas porque este no es el final.

Ella parpadea lentamente, intentando encontrar el significado detrás de las palabras.

Sonrío antes de besarla de nuevo.

—Este es solo el principio, Katniss.

* * *

 **Con un retraso francamente vergonzoso, vengo a dejar esta historia, un regalo muuuuy tardío por el cumpleaños de mi adorada Siri Tzi 87 (me consuela pensar que no llegué al mes de atraso).**

 **Siri, nunca está de más decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Sé que estás pasando por un momento duro y espero que, con este regalo, consiga sacarte al menos una sonrisa. Sabes que aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros de distancia siempre te tengo presente y espero que estés muy bien.**

 **Un abrazo gigante, E.**


End file.
